GET BACK IN TIME
by KouMamoru
Summary: Summary: Tsuna who currently enjoys his stress-free life only one day everything change when a familiar purple bazooka drop on him, only to find him travel to different timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Tsuna who currently enjoys his stress-free life only one day everything change when a familiar purple bazooka drop on him, only to find him travel to different timeline.**

 **p/s: this is from a request that Evyllia to make a story. Thank you for readings. First generation included.**

Reborn currently settled the paperwork that Tsuna left. You are probably asking why Reborn is the one that signs the paperwork that originally was Tsuna's. Of course, if he giving a chance right now, he wants to burn the papers to ashes but remembering that this is an important document he decided to hold up for a little longer.

"Reborn-chi," said a childish voice, tugging his slack. Reborn sighs once again, before diverts his head to the source of the voice only to see big brown eyes looking at him in awe.

"What do you want, Tsuna?" asks Reborn, looking at the 25-years-old man and now who had just turn to 5 years old boy a month ago. Tsuna only smiles at him. You probably wonder why Tsuna now in this little kid form. I will explain it to you.

One month ago, Verde along with Gianini invented a new experiment. A candy that can turn you to your childish form for 10 minutes and the purpose is still unknown. Tsuna, still being a dame even ten years has passed by, tricked by Verde being a willingful guinea pig. Reborn, knowing the purpose was a few minutes late in stopping Tsuna from consuming the candy. And then poof! Tsuna turns into a five years old boy but after ten minutes he didn't turn back to his original form and at that moment Reborn knows that the experiment was a default. Of course, being Reborn, he punished those two severely for causing trouble to him because after Tsuna turns into his younger self, he becomes attached to Reborn.

"Play with me," said Tsuna innocently, looking up at Reborn. Reborn, feeling frustrated with Tsuna request, grunts in annoyance.

"Can't you see I have a lot of work to do?" asks Reborn in annoyance, the stress making him to act this way. _'All this happens because of you too, dame-Tsuna'_

"But, I'm boring," said Tsuna, lightly kicking the carpet.

"Tsuna, stop being a spoilt brat," Reborn unconsciously lash his anger to the innocent boy. Tsuna backs away, looking at Reborn in shock, probably because of Reborn's harsh tone. Tsuna and Reborn looks at each other eyes. Tsuna's eyes brims with tears, seeing Reborn's angry black eyes. Before the tears fall on his cheek, suddenly he is grabs by Lambo, who has just returned home from school.

"Tsuna, let's play with me," said Lambo. He's already matured, actually. Not being a spoil child like he used to be ten years ago. Tsuna, agreed following Lambo to go outside of the room.

Reborn slowly sit on the chair, losing interest on signing the paperwork. He cursed himself, for losing his patience on the young boy. Finally able to cool down his head, he takes step to the common room only to hear loud squeal and laughter inside. Then he opens the door only to see, Lambo playing tag with Tsuna. But another thing that Reborn recognizes is the purple bazooka that the teen currently holding.

"You're not gonna get me, Lambo," said Tsuna in laughter, continue to run from Lambo.

"I'm gonna get you," said Lambo, chasing Tsuna. As he nears the boy, he will intentionally slow down to increase the distance between them. But, didn't know where his mistake is, Lambo trips and he lost grips of the bazooka and currently, the bazooka is flying toward Tsuna's direction.

"Tsuna!" yells Reborn in alert. But before any of them could react, Tsuna is engulfed by the bazooka and loud explosion was heard inside the common room. As the pink smokes disappears, Tsuna is nowhere on sight. Reborn, quickly grabs Lambo's collar.

"Did you allow anyone to improve the bazooka?" said Reborn sternly. Lambo, trembles under the man's voice only said that Gianini has borrowed the bazooka for a while before returning it back to Lambo few days ago.

Reborn clicked his tongue in annoyance, letting go of Lambo's collar. Guess, he has to deal with that stupid engineer once again. Whatever time Tsuna has been sent off, he hope that the boy is in the safe hand.

/

 **400 years ago...**

Giotto is currently humming as he organizing his paperwork. Nothing could be better after you finish your unending paperwork. He was thinking of having some nap time after getting a taste of his favourite strawberry shortcake. He is emitting a happy aura, thinking of the delicious strawberry shortcake.

But, suddenly the door of his office opens harshly, the tremor causing the nearly-done organized paperwork to flutter on the ground. Giotto sees that his hard work becoming a futile attempt in just a second, the dream of him happily eating his shortcake breaking into million pieces of glasses. Somehow, his happy aura starts to darken a little by little.

Suddenly his shoulder was grabs by his right-hand man, G. The pink-haired tighten his hold on his shoulder, before shaking Giotto back and forth.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, GIOTTO? I THOUGHT WE'RE BEST FRIENDS," yells G while shaking Giotto.

"Maa maa, calm down, G. I guess Giotto has a good explanation to this," said Asari with his smile before looking at Giotto, finally been released from G maniac shaking.

"You have an illegimate child. You're under arrest," threatens Alaude, taking out his handcuffs.

"What? Illegimate child?" ask Giotto, confusedly.

"Nufufu, I didn't know you're such a bold man by creating crimes that rule lover obviously hate," said Daemon, glancing at Alaude seeing the platinum blond hair man glaring at him.

"Wait, wait. What're you all talking about? I don't have any idea about me having a child," said Giotto even more confused with his guardians' reaction.

"This is what we're talking about, Giotto," said Knuckle as he enters the office room. He is currently carrying a child not older than 5 years old.

Suddenly, the boy turns his head and meets with Giotto's golden eyes. Both of them are staring at each other without saying another word. It is breathtaking for Giotto, looking at the child who is exactly a replica of him, except for the hair and eyes. The boy continues to scan the office, before once again looking back at Knuckle.

"Who are you?" asks Giotto unconsciously, still staring at the boy.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **WOW! TSUNA IS TRANSPORTED TO THE TIME WHERE GIOTTO AND HIS GUARDIANS STILL ALIVE. WILL REBORN BE ABLE TO BRING TSUNA BACK TO THEIR WORLD? WAIT FOR THE FUTURE UPDATE~**

 **P/S: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ON TSUNA FIRST MEET WITH THE PRIMO GUARDIANS AS SOON AS HE ARRIVES AT THE TIMELINE...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Get back in time chapter 2**

 **KHR DON'T BELONG ME...**

 **/**

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Why are you ALL following me?" yells G in anger, seeing all the guardians following him to the town._

" _Yare, yare, we couldn't let you have fun by yourself," said Lampo, glancing at the young girl looks at them and then giggles softly. 'Ah, this is so much pain for someone as great as me,' said Lampo, self-praising himself._

" _What fun? You all coming here because you want to escape your paperwork, right?" ask G frowning at them. By hearing Asari's nervous laugh and Knuckle's silence, he knows he is right._

" _I knew it!" yells G in frustration. "Do you know how much trouble you cause to Giotto and importantly ME when I'm FORCED to hear to his nagging about your unsettled paperwork?" said G in anger._

" _What about you, then? You walking out here while your work still unfinished," retorts Lampo back._

" _Shut up, herbivore. You're so noisy," said Alaude before G can argue back with Lampo. They tour around the town, asking the citizen if they have any problems lately. But after almost an hour tour, they decide to go head home when suddenly they hear a loud thud._

 _They turn around only to see Lampo pass out on the road with a swollen forehead. His eyes changes into spiral form. Not far from him, they see a boy with a brown hair, landing on his face._

 _Knuckle and Asari approach the unconscious boy and turns him around only to gasp in shock seeing the familiar face. G, hearing the gasp approaches them and he has the same reaction as the two men._

" _Giotto has a son?" ask Asari, looks at G in question. G only shakes his head in denial, speechless._

" _It is better if we take him to the mansion. Then, we'll ask Giotto if he knows about this boy," said Knuckle, scoop up the boy's tiny body. G and Asari both take Lampo with them. Daemon and Alaude only walks ahead._

 _As soon as the two patients safely placed at the infirmary, G and the other except for Knuckle rushing to Giotto's office to get his explanation._

 _But not after they leave, the boy regains his consciousness. He slowly sits up before touching his swollen forehead. He looks around the strange place. He didn't remember he ever comes to infirmary when he has so much fun playing with Lambo._

" _Ah, you're awake," said Knuckle as he returns with ointment on his hand. He applies the ointment to Lampo's red forehead before switch to the boy. The boy only stares at him, clueless._

" _Can you tell me your name?" ask Knuckle but the boy didn't answer but only looks at his feet._

" _Come on, let's me take you to someone," said Knuckle, picking up the boy. As he nears his boss office, he hears the commotion inside and he knows this is the right moment to enter._

" _This is what we're talking about, Giotto," said Knuckle entering the room. Giotto looks at the boy before the boy also staring at him before looking at those present in the office before turns his head back at Knuckle, playing with his robe._

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Who are you?" ask Giotto to the boy, only to cause G to knock his head.

"Idiot! How could you ask that question to your own son?" yells G in anger.

"Like I said, G, I don't have a son," yells Giotto back at G's face. He rubs his head, to ease the pain.

"And look at him. He is probably at least 5 years old. I couldn't possibly have a son when I was 14 years old," said the 19-years old Giotto, pointing at the boy still not showing any emotion.

"Hey kid, what's your name? You could at least tell us that," ask Knuckle looking at the boy. The boy continues to play with his robe.

"W-Wakaranai (I don't know)," said the boy in Japanese. Now they understand. The boy didn't answer because he couldn't understand Italian. Well, ever since he woke up, he keeps hearing Italian conversation. Asari, approaches the boy before patting his head. The boy turns his head looking at smiling Asari who reminds him to Yamamoto.

Asari repeat Knuckle's question in Japanese. The boy didn't answer for a while, before he starts to form word once again.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," said Tsuna. Knuckle slowly put down Tsuna on the floor. Tsuna stand up, inspecting every one of them. He feels that he already seen them somewhere else, but he couldn't remember. Then, he remembers about Reborn but seeing he is not present, Tsuna dash outside to find Reborn.

Giotto and his guardians froze in shock seeing the boy dash outside. A few minutes later, they quickly run outside to catch on the boy. They must find the boy before _**them**_ find him.

"Kyaa, so cute," squeals could be hear coming from the kitchen. Giotto and his guardians stop their searching when hearing the squeals. They were too late. _**They**_ already found the boy. _**They**_ are the maid of Vongola Mansion.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **2 HOUR DONE WRITING THIS NEW CHAPTER**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

 **Get back in time chapter 3**

 **Khr don't belong to me...**

"Kyaa, so cute," squeals could be hear coming from the kitchen. Giotto and his guardians stop their searching when hearing the squeals. They were too late. _**They**_ already found the boy. _**They**_ are the maid of Vongola Mansion.

That's it. They can't do anything anymore if the maids already found the innocent boy. Suddenly, Giotto turns back to head to his office. Before he could go far away, someone grabs his collar from the back.

"Where are you going, Giotto?" ask G, glaring at Giotto.

"Office?" said Giotto, arching one of his eyebrows. G grabs Giotto's collar tightly, almost suffocating him.

"We're going to save your son," G threatening Giotto, glaring hardly at him. Giotto knows that G is beyond furious, nodding his head quickly.

"We're all know that once the maids finds something that is cute, they will not letting go of it until they satisfied and in this case, because Tsunayoshi is a cute boy, is gonna take a long time for them to release him. Alright, here is the strategy. Alaude, you get the boy. Daemon, back Alaude up. Asari gets Lampo and I will get the horse carriage ready. Giotto and Knuckle, you distract the maid," said G. Alaude and Daemon sigh, and Giotto and Knuckle pale hearing G's plan.

"Now, let's get moving," said G before they all disperse doing their respective job.

Tsuna is hiding himself inside the cabinet. He is so scared. The eyes of the maids are similar to the eyes of the wolf. Why does the maid from his world and this world have the same reaction? Often at time like this, always Reborn and his guardians help him.

"Come out, boy. We're not gonna hurt you," lures the maid to get him out. Tsuna knows the dangers inside, clutch his head and slowly his tears drips from his eyes.

"Reborn-chi," said Tsuna in distress.

Suddenly, the door of the cabinet opens and Tsuna only curls himself more, afraid that the maid gonna take him. But, hearing the unemotionally voice, he turns his head.

"Come here, boy. Quick," said Alaude, extending his hand. Tsuna only looks at Alaude, before taking his hand. Alaude protectively cradle the boy before dash outside the kitchen. Daemon follows behind him, guarding their escape.

"I'm so hungry, Giotto," said Knuckle to Giotto as they enters the kitchen to act as a bait for Alaude and Daemon to save the boy. Suddenly, they are surrounded by the maid, bombarded them with the question. Giotto sweatdrops, and raises both of his hands midway, to calm the maid down with their unending question.

But, one of the maids at the back suddenly turns her head and looks at Alaude protectively cradle the boy before dashing outside.

"Everyone, Alaude-sama taking the boy away," yells the maid, alerting her friends. The maids glare at Giotto and Knuckle for fooling them. Knuckle knows that this is the cue to run away, grabbing Giotto hand, before sprinting out quickly, dragging Giotto out with him.

"What're you doing, Knuckle?" yells Giotto, feeling himself flying midair because the force of Knuckle's running.

"Saving our lives," said Knuckle back, continue to run. Giotto looks at the kitchen direction and sees the maid chasing them, with angry eyes.

Now, Giotto hopes that they could escape the angry maids. He could drew a relieve breath when they safely enters the carriage and the carriage starts to move away from the mansion.

Tsuna too scared with the situation, clutching Alaude's coat tightly like his life depends on it. Alaude see the boy's tremble form, soothing the boy's brown hair to calm him down. Ah, Tsuna already capture the cold guardian's heart.

After 30 minutes of the rides they arrive at the Vongola's secret second house. The house is a 2-storey bungalow with white and gray paint to make it looks exclusive (i don't know =_=). Slightly smaller than the mansion, with a beautiful garden outside. But at the same time, similar to the mansion on its location, far from the town, surrounding with tree and bushes.

"Now, we're away from the scary maids. Would you mind telling us more about yourself?" asks Asari gently when they finally enter the house and the boy already calms from his fear.

Tsuna raises his head and looks at every single one of them. Ah, now he knows where he has seen them before especially Giotto.

"I know you," said Tsuna, pointing his finger at Giotto's direction. Giotto shudders when he senses his guardians' glare, directing to his back.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _5-years-old Tsuna currently walk hand in hand with 25 years old Yamamoto. They are heading to the garden to have a picnic with everyone. They walk along the halls that have the portrait of previous Vongola Bosses._

 _Suddenly, Yamamoto feels Tsuna stops his steps. Yamamoto looks back and sees Tsuna stares intently at Vongola Primo and his guardians' portrait. Yamamoto squatting beside Tsuna before pats his head._

 _"What's wrong, Tsuna?"_

 _"That man, he looks kind. Who is he, Take-nii?," said Tsuna, pointing his finger at Giotto smiling picture. Yamamoto looks at the portrait before laughing lightly._

 _"He is the one who creates this Vongola Family. He creates this family to protect people. Those around him are his precious friend, the ones who always support him. Mysteriously, you inherit his looks more than your father and mother, Tsuna," said Yamamoto, explaining for the young boy to understand._

 _"Eh, why does he look like me?" ask Tsuna, even more confused. Yamamoto laughed before cradle the boy and walks away. Gokudera gonna get mad at him because he is late in bringing Tsuna._

 _"Because he is your grandpa, Tsuna," said Yamamoto. Tsuna rests his head on Yamamoto's shoulder still looking at the portrait. He hopes he gets to meet that kind smiling man._

 **FLASHBACK END**

Tsuna finally remembers his conversation with Yamamoto, looking at Giotto with shining eyes. He starts to run at Giotto's direction before jumps to Giotto's arm, smiling his full smile. His expression is no longer a shy one or a scared one but a happy one.

"Grandpa!" said Tsuna, hugging Giotto. Giotto unconsciously returns the hugs. He and his guardians are beyond shock. GRANDPA?!

Being a father is a good enough but a grandpa, which is just unbelievable. How many shock news he has to receive one this day? Luckily, Tsuna is cheerfully laughing at that time. If he is not, they could hear the sound of water dripping because of the silence.

/

 **Meanwhile for Reborn...**

"You better get this right. If not, your head will be the decoration of the wall with the other animal head," threatened Reborn at Gianini, causing the poor fat man to faint in fear.

Reborn tched in annoyance before heads out of the lab and enter the firing squad training room. He starts to fire at the hanging dummy. He is anxious and angry, not knowing how Tsuna's condition is in the wherever world he was sent.

 **To be continued...**

 **Tell me what you think, ok?**

 **p/s: actually i don't know where this story heading but i will find my way back...hahahaha**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

 **KHR DON'T BELONG TO ME...**

 **P/S: I'm sorry for my grammar mistake... i currently looking for beta reader... someone has willing to be one but i don't know how to send my files to him/her... can you just send it by yahoo mail...i fail on stuff like this**

"Grandpa!" said Tsuna, hugging Giotto. Giotto unconsciously returns the hugs. He and his guardians are beyond shock. GRANDPA?! Being a father is a good enough but a grandpa, which is just unbelievable. How many shock news he has to receive on this day?

The shock news is too much for him to take it. He starts to feel lightheaded before falling backward, still hugging Tsuna. Fortunately for Giotto, G is there to cushion his fall. Asari quickly take Tsuna away from Giotto. G asks Knuckle to help him take Giotto to his room.

"What's wrong with Grandpa?" asks Tsuna, looking at G and Knuckle currently carries Giotto away.

"Maybe because you calling him Grandpa, Tsunayoshi," said Asari.

"Why?"

"I guess it is better if you're calling him Papa or Onii-san. It far better than Grandpa," said Daemon. Well, who could still stay when a boy suddenly appears out of nowhere claims you as his grandfather? 19 years old Grandfather for speaking out loud. Giotto didn't even have his first kiss yet. How Daemon knows about it? Think about it yourself.

"But, Grandpa is Grandpa," said Tsuna innocently. "But, how come you came back to life? Hayato-nii told me that all of you supposed to die long ago," said Tsuna, looking at them.

Asari, Daemon and Alaude shudders hears the new shocking news. Why did this boy bring many shocking news with him? First, he claimed Giotto as his grandfather and second is that they supposed to be dead when right now they still a healthy man, didn't even experience their first love (except Daemon). And next what? A person who looks like them?

"Strangely, all of you looks a lot like my onii-san," said Tsuna that cause the three guardians to widen their eyes in shock. What is this boy actually?

"Before you all have nervous breakdown, let's me explain to you," said a voice suddenly enters the screen. That is Vongola's craftman, Talbot.

"Grandpa Talbot, you look much younger now," said Tsuna, running to Talbot.

"Tsuna, this is not your world," said Talbot, patting Tsuna's head.

"Eh, how is it not my world? It is completely the same. The only difference is those supposed dead people come back to life. And where is Reborn-chi ? I didn't see him," said Tsuna, looking everywhere to see if Reborn is with Talbot.

"Talbot? Mind to explain?" ask Asari.

"This boy comes from the future," said Talbot, pointing at Tsuna.

"WHAT?!"

/

 **The original timeline...**

"Reborn will surely kill me after this," said Gianini when the readings of the Ten Years Bazooka show him the result. He bites his finger in worries.

"What do you mean by Reborn will kill you?" said Gokudera, enters the information's room. He and the other guardians just return home from their mission.

"Where is Tsuna? I didn't see him running around," ask Yamamoto entering the same room. Gianini pale just by seeing those two guardians. Both of them glare at him when they see his weird behavior, like he is hiding something from them.

"Do you hiding something from us?"

"TsunahasbeentransportedtoPrimo'stime," said Gianini quickly in one breathe before once again faints in fear.

Both of the guardians finally register what Gianini told them, they get out from the room.

"LAMBOOO!" yells both Yamamoto and Gokudera.

/

Giotto slowly gets up from his bed looking at G who seat on the sofa.

"Oh G, you know what? I'm having a nightmare. There was a boy claimed me as his grandfather," said Giotto, getting up and gulping the water down his throat.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this. But that is not a nightmare," said G cause Giotto to choke on his drink.

"Giotto, big trouble!" yells Knuckle entering the room with other guardians.

"What is it?"

"That boy gone missing. We couldn't find him," exclaims Knuckle.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **what do you think? don't forget to leave me your precious review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **KHR don't belong to me...i just own the plot of get back in time... thank you for your feedback...it made me happy...  
**

 **A/N : this story is beta by thelirdofgames... you are wonderful and awesome because you're able to correct my grammar mistake...**

"Are you that sure he's missing? He's not playing with you, right?" asked Giotto, looking around the bushes to look for the missing boy. For almost an hour they had been looking for the boy around the house and now they are searching in the garden.

"Of course he's missing, Giotto. You think we're stupid by asking us that question?" glared Daemon at Giotto, probably angry, because they didn't find the boy yet. That caused Giotto to feel a chill runup his spine.

"Kid! Where are you?!" yelled Knuckle loudly that caused the wild birds to fly away, unable to stand Knuckles loud voice, disturbing their sleep.

"What's with the loud yelling, Knuckle? You're disturbing my beautiful sleep," said Lampo with his usual lazy tone. He stepped outside while scratching his itchy scalp. Then, because he's a lazy bum, he lied on the grass in the garden. The other guardians ignored him, continuing with their activity of searching for the boy.

Suddenly, Lampo could hear someone running. He turned his head to look at the source of the footsteps, his eyes widening seeing the running boy currently heading his way. Before he could do anything to avoid the boy, the boy was first to jump on his stomach using his momentum to pounce on Alaude's back, who wasn't far away from Lampo. The impact caused Lampo to cough while holding his stomach in pain.

"Found you, Alaude nii-chan," giggled Tsuna, placing his hands on Alaude's shoulder which caused Alaude to piggyback him. The others who heard the giggles quickly rushed to Alaude's side. Giotto quickly took Tsuna and cradled him in his arms. Well, what could he say? This boy was too cute for him to resist. He didn't care if he will be called Grandpa once again.

"I thought you all told me that he's missing," demanded Giotto looking at Asari, Knuckle, Alaude and Daemon.

"Of course he was missing. He said he that wanted to play a game and he pointed at Alaude to count to ten. We turned to look at Alaude who strangely agreed with the boy. But when we turned around, he wasn't there with us. So we thought he was missing," explained Knuckle to Giotto. G was currently twitching in anger and Giotto facepalmed. How stupid can his guardians get?

G stomped in anger before knockingat Knuckles head with all his might. At the same time, Giotto already covered Tsuna's eyes from seeing the violence between G and Knuckle. He will do anything to protect Tsuna's innocent eyes. Later, Asari joined him by covering Tsuna's ears to prevent him from hearing G's cursing at Knuckle and Knuckle's loud voice.

"How freaking stupid can you get, boxing-maniac?" yelled G.

"Hey, what does that supposed to mean, pink-head?" retorted Knuckle, not backing down.

"How can you don't know that the boy is playing hide and seek? And you caused us to look for him for a long hour for that boy? And it is not pink, my hair is red!" shouted G back.

"Oh, is it red? Because I see pink. I didn't know that you're color-blind" shouted Knuckle back, not backing down.

The bickering continued on and on until Giotto and his other guardians to grew tired of waiting. Finally, they decided their own path. Daemon, took his part in dragging Lambo literally to the infirmary. Alaude, looking at his watch, it was almost his afternoon nap. So, he stepped into the house and walked to his bedroom. Meanwhile Giotto and Asari started to walk to the kitchen. After they arrived to the kitchen, Asari walked to the outsidetrying to calm the two guardians down. But, every human has their own patience and that day Asari's patience wire snapped. He grabbed both of G and Knuckle's heads before bumping their foreheads together to cause them to grunt in pain.

"You should stay quiet for a while. We didn't want Alaude to cause damage for not having his afternoon nap. Slow down your voices and hold on your cursing, we didn't want to taint young innocent Tsuna-chan, aren't we?" said Asari, before leaving those two guardians to go to his practice hall.

Meanwhile for Giotto, he finally able to withdrew his hand from Tsuna's ear when he no longer hears the bickering between his guardians. Tsuna turns his head and looks up to him. He smiled at Tsuna. Who knows he gonna have a cute grandson like this?

"Now Tsuna, you must be hungry. Come eat with Grandpa, okay?" ask Giotto with a smile. Tsuna smiled back before walk with Giotto to pick up their lunch.

/

 **THE FUTURE…**

Lambo currently escapes from the six furious guardians. He couldn't imagine what those guardians were going to do to him once they found him. Just, when he was about to enter the mini library, he bumped into Reborn. Reborn looked at his exhausted state, up and down.

"You can't hide from them forever," said Reborn. Lambo just scoffed in annoyance.

"Whatever. I'll do anything to survive from their wrath. Don't tell them where I am when you see them," said Lambo, entering the mini library. Reborn just walked down the path when he bumped into other 6 guardians.

"Reborn-san, have you seen Lambo?" asked Gokudera, trying to be polite.

"Of course I did. If you looking for him, he's currently hiding from all of you in the library," said Reborn. Just after that, the guardians rushed to the library. Not long after that, Reborn could hear a loud shriek coming from the library.

"RRREEEBBBOOORRRNNN," all the maids and butlers, scattered around the mansion, could hear Lambo's loud voice.

"Serves you right. Because of your mistake, my Tsunayoshi was transported to the past," said Reborn while smirking, walking away from the library, he could hear loud crash coming from the library.

 **TO BE CONTINUE…**

 **A/N: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ON TSUNA'S OUTING WITH FIRST GENERATION...WHAT DO YOU WANT TO INCLUDE IN THIS OUTING...I'M ALL EAR..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

 **KHR don't belong to me...i just own the plot of get back in time... thank you for your feedback...it made me happy...  
**

 **A/N : this story is beta by thelirdofgames... you are wonderful and awesome because you're able to correct my grammar mistake...**

"Ah, so boring," shouted Giotto slumping his body on the sofa. Tsuna, who currently sucked on the lollipop that Lampo has given him earlier, diverted his eyes to look at Giotto. He slowly walked to Giotto, before climbing on to the sofa and sat on Giotto's lap.

Giotto feeling the added weight on his lap looked down, only to be attacked with Tsuna's big innocent eyes. Slowly Tsuna took out his lollipop from his mouth, offering it to Giotto.

"Want some, Gio-nii?" asked Tsuna. Giotto quickly declined. Suddenly, they were startled with the faint explosion from the outside. Interested, Tsuna quickly ran to the big window, tripping for a few times. After so many attempts and persuasions, mainly from Giotto, Tsuna finally agreed to call him Gio-nii, istead of calling him Grandpa. He even had nightmares when Tsuna called him Grandpa for one week long.

"Waah, it is beautiful. What is it?" asked Tsuna excitedly. His eyes twinkled with light, when he saw many booths along the town's streets. It was filled with colour, from the booth to the mascot.

"Gio-nii, come, come. Tell me what is that?" asked Tsuna while pointing at the festival. Giotto slowly went to his side before looking outside with no interest.

"Oh, it is only this town's yearly festival. It is called Color Festival," said Giotto.

"Color Festival," said Tsuna in awe. "It sound like fun, why won't we all go there?" asked Tsuna. Giotto kept silent for a while.

"Going there means that I will get crushed to death by those obsessed fangirls, pulling my hair, ripping my clothes, and almost raping me," exclaimed Giotto in a single breath. Thinking of going to the festival wass more bad than good, he looked at Tsuna, "I'm sorry, Tsuna. But the answer is no," said Giotto, slowly walking to his bed. Before he even reached the bed, Tsuna threw himself onto Giotto's leg, successfully causing Giotto to lose his balance, and fall on the floor in a prone position.

"Giotto, what're you doing?" asked G, entering Giotto's room. Seeing Giotto not respond to his question, he rolled Giotto's body over to get a better look. There, he got his answers. Giotto fainted once again. He wondered how Giotto could become a boss if he was this pathetic. Guess, Giotto just needs more severe training.

Tsuna, walked up next to G, looking at Giotto's rolled up eyes and reddish face because of the impact.

"Is he dead?" asked Tsuna, worriedly.

"Nope, he's not," said G, ignoring Giotto. "Well, if he doesn't wake up in one more minute, I guess I'll just call the grave-digger to prepare a grave for him," just as soon as G said that, Giotto quickly regained his consciousness.

"Look, G. I'm completely fine. You don't have to call those diggers," said Giotto while jumping lightly, to prove he was fine.

"Good, now finish your work or I'm gonna be the digger myself," threaten G. Giotto gasped in horror looking at the tall pile of paper he has to settle.

"But, Tsuna wants to go to Color Festival. Right, Tsuna?" asked Giotto. He would do anything to avoid facing that miserable unending paperwork. Tsuna nodded in delight. G looked down at Tsuna and instantly got K.O'd when Tsuna attacked him with his secret attack.

'Damn, how can he be so cute,' thought G , while punching the wall.

"G?"

"Fine. I'll tell everyone to come along," said G, quickly getting out of the room. He tried his hardest to hold blood from spurting from his nose.

/

Giotto and the rest walked along the street. Tsuna, walked hand-in-hand with Giotto, looking happy. Suddenly, something caught his attention that caused him to let go of Giotto's hand.

"Tsuna!" exclaimed Giotto in an alerted voice. He tried to follow Tsuna, only to be stopped when he saw many pairs of high-heels. Slowly, he looked up and instantly paled.

"GIOTTO-SAMA!" yelled those rabid fangirls.

"GYAA!" screamed Giotto loudly. Those yells from the fangirls, only attracted many more fangirls to attack him. Just when he tried to call for his guardians' help, he only saw the fangirls crowding his guardians.

/

Tsuna came back with a caramel apple on his hand. A kind old man just offered it to him when he saw, that he was drooling at the sight of the apple. When he arrived to where Giotto should be, he was confused by the large crowd of people. He wondered what's going on.

"Ah! Don't take off my clothes," Tsuna could hear the yelling of Giotto amongst those fangirl's loud squeals. He also looked at others, only to see them were in the same situation as Giotto.

"I guess onii-san is busy dealing with the girls. I'll just go exploring by myself," said Tsuna, leaving the crowd.

"I'll NEVER COME TO ANY FESTIVAL EVER AGAIN," yelled Giotto in frustration, trying to keep those hands from taking off his clothes.

/

Tsuna continued to walk alone on the street. Everytime he passed one booth, a kind old man or a woman would give him a treat. Suddenly, he bumped into someone's leg. That caused his soft ice-cream to fall on the street. Tsuna quickly teared up at the sight of his ice-cream. He didn't even get a taste of that ice-cream yet.

"I'm so sorry, kid. Are you okay?" said the woman, worriedly.

"My ice-cream," whispered Tsuna, still looking at his ice-cream.

"Oh, I'll replace it with a new one for you," said the woman, quickly going to the nearest ice-cream booth and ordered a new one. Then, she quickly took that ice-cream and gave it to Tsuna.

"Thank you," said Tsuna, shyly. He looked up to see who the woman was. This woman was beautiful, with golden brown hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Elena?" asked Daemon, who successfully escaped his fangirls. Tsuna continuously looked at both Daemon and Elena, back and forth.

"Daemon-kun," smiled Elena, looking at her beloved man. Tsuna concentrated on something that his Mukuro-nii told him.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Once again, Tsuna and Mukuro stood in front of First Generation's family portrait. Tsuna looked up to Mukuro who had a mischievous glint in his eyes._

 _"Tsuna, look at that man and woman over there," Mukuro intructed Tsuna to look at both Daemon and Elena._

 _"What's wrong, Mukuro-nii?" asked Tsuna, looking at the smiling couple._

 _"You see, this man over here is a bully. He took up my body when I was in the prison; even did something bad to Chrome. Would you mind taking a little revenge for your Mukuro-nii?" said Mukuro. He couldn't use the 'bad person' word. If he ever used it, Reborn and Gokudera were probably gonna shove him back into the Vindice for corrupting Tsuna's innocent mind._

 _"Hmm. I will do it. Want do you want me to do?" asked Tsuna. He didn't like when someone bullied his big brother and sister._

 _"You must do something that makes this woman over here, mad at this man," said Mukuro. Tsuna nodded, registering Mukuro's instructions._

 _"Sawada Tsunayoshi," said a cool voice which belonged to Kyoya. Tsuna's face lighted up when he saw his favourite onii-chan standing there. Quickly, he skipped to Kyoya and hugged his leg. Kyoya faintly smiled before patting the boy's head. Then, Kyoya instructed the maid to take Tsuna to eat his lunch when he heard the loud growling sound coming from Tsuna's stomach._

 _"What're you teaching to Tsunayoshi, pineapple?" asked Kyoya murderously, taking out his tonfa._

 _"Nothing. I just asked him to do a little revenge for me to Daemon. Well, I couldn't forgive him when he took up my body and even hurt Tsunayoshi by using my body," said Mukuro, walking away from Kyoya. Kyoya looked up and glared at the portrait._

 _"How he's gonna do that?" asked Kyoya._

 _"Well, who knows? Maybe Tsunayoshi will get a chance to get back in time when the first generation is still alive," said Mukuro, chucking a bit before disappearing with his mist._

 _"Whatever,"_

 **FLASHBACK END**

Tsuna gasped when a new memory resurfaced once again. He looked up at the lovey-dovey couple. He knew he had to do something to take revenge for Daemon who bullied his big brother and sister. He snapped his finger when he thought up a new idea.

He tugged Daemon's pant to get his attention. Daemon and Elena both looked at him.

"Daddy, is this my new Mommy?" asked Tsuna, acting innocently. Daemon widened his eyes in shock and Elena glared at Daemon, angry aura filling the air. Daemon, paled at Elena's sight. Two things he really wanted to avoid in this world. First was Giotto's wrath. Second was Elena's anger.

"I finally avenged you, Mukuro-oniichan," whispered Tsuna while holding up his chuckle.

/

 **THE FUTURE**

Mukuro quickly looked back when he felt a chill run down his spine. He could feel someone mentioning his name, somewhere.

"Mukuro-sama, are you okay?" asked Chrome worriedly.

"I'm fine, Chrome," said Mukuro. He wondered who was it that caused the chill. It couldn't be Tsuna, right?

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: BIG FIGHT**

 **KHR DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **THIS STORY IS BETA BY THELIRDOFGAMES**

* * *

Reborn scrubbed his gun. He couldn't wait to shoot his precious bullets into Giannini's head. The one week time he gave for the mechanics to fix up this mess has come to an end. He whistled. He's gonna enjoy the torture he planned for this one week on the mechanic who were responsible for this.

The automatic door slid open and he entered the room only to see the guardians already present there, except for Lambo because he is currently bedridden because of being punished by the fellow guardians a week ago.

"Like I said, lawn head, I'll be the one who will bring Judaime back," yelled Gokudera.

"Maa,maa. It's better if I'm the one who will be going. We don't want to cause another ruckus if you go, Gokudera," said Yamamoto.

"What did you say, baseball-idiot?" exclaimed Gokudera in anger.

"Haha, I'm just stating the truth,"

"You sure have guts,"

Reborn rubbed his temples. Ten years before or now, they are the same. Always give him a headache.

"Now, tell me, what happened?" said Reborn sternly, looking at trembling Gianini.

"Ano, I'm done fixing this bazooka. But, only one person can go to the past to get Tsuna," said Gianini holding the bazooka in his hand.

/

"Ouch, ouch. Be gentle, Elena," said Daemon, grunting in pain when Elena was dabbing the cotton on his wound. His face was bruised here and there. Who knew woman's jealousy can be worse than a mafia war?

"I'm sorry, dear. I just don't know what came into me," said Elena apologetically. She's really bad at controlling her anger and she would start to beat up a person half-death.

"Now, what do you must say to Daemon, Tsuna?" asked Giotto sternly. Tsuna fidgeted while playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Giotto is really like a father to that child," giggled Elena watching Giotto and Tsuna.

"It's not my fault. He bullied my Mukuro-nii," exclaimed Tsuna pointed at Daemon.

"Bullied? I didn't even know who this Mukuro is. This isn't the time you or your older brothers supposed to be born," exclaimed Daemon in anger. This only make Tsuna upset even more. He started to tear up.

"You're a big meanie. I don't like you! I want to return back!" yelled Tsuna.

"Then, return back to your time. No one's stopping you," exclaimed Daemon. He was still angry with Tsuna. Tsuna was shocked before running outside, crying.

"It so great of you, Daemon," said Giotto sarcastically, stepping out of the infirmary, trying to catch up with Tsuna.

"You should apologize to him, y'know?" said Knuckle.

"I'm not gonna apologize. It wasn't my fault. He is just one spoilt brat," said Daemon, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Sometime, you're acting more like a kid than Tsuna, Daemon," said Knuckle, sighing.

/

Giotto sat beside Tsuna but that only caused Tsuna to move away from him. He pulled Tsuna closer to him only to have the boy struggle from his hold. Seeing no other choice, he hugged Tsuna tightly.

"I'm sorry, okay?" asked Giotto and Tsuna seemed to calm down.

"You know a good boy shouldn't do bad thing like that,"

"But he bullied Mukuro-nii first," defended Tsuna.

"Then, I apologize on his behalf," said Giotto but that wasn't enough to statisfy Tsuna.

"Well, since we're alone here. Would you tell me about your nii-chan?" asked Giotto. This seemed to catch Tsuna's attention. Once again, Tsuna settled himself on Giotto's lap.

"Then, I'll tell you. First is Haya-nii. He looked so much like G-san. He has a very bad temper and always yells at Lambo, Ryo-nii and Take-nii but he really loves me and I love him too. Second is my Take-nii. He really loves to smile and laugh even on simple things and it seems only to worsen Haya-nii's anger. But he is very scary too when he's serious. Reborn-chi said he is a born hitman. Third, is my Ryo-nii. He is the loudest amongst all of them. He is my alarm because as soon as I heard his voice I will instantly wake up. I really love learning boxing lesson from him. Next is my Kyo-nii. I love him very much because he only showes his smile to me but not others. He really looks like Fon-nii. He is my strongest brother, that's what Reborn-chi told me. Next is Lambo. He is a loud person, but always so kind to share his candy with me. Reborn-chi always beats him because he says that he's annoying. Then there is my Mukuro-nii. He loves to play pranks and tease Kyo-nii and they end up fighting each other. Lastly is my Chrome-nee, she is very sweet and shy. If I grow up, I want to marry a girl as sweet as my nee-chan," said Tsuna.

"Wow, that's a big family you have there," said Giotto, rummaging Tsuna's unruly hair.

/

The guardians continued to argue picking on who is going to the past to pick their precious boss up.

"Ano, everyone," said Gianini timidly.

"What?!" shouted all the guardians at the same time.

"There is someone who already went to the past," said Gianini.

"What? Who?"

"Reborn-san," said Gianini

"No way!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

 **A/N: I REALLY NEED A NEW BETA.. IF ANY OF YOU VOLUNTEER TO BE MY BETA PLEASE PM ME... THAT IS BECAUSE THELIRDOFGAMES-SAN WILL BE VERY BUSY FROM NOW ON SO I DON'T WANT TO BOTHER HIM/HER TOO MUCH... THANK YOU :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: UNEXPECTED ACTIONS  
**

 **KHR DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE... PLEASE BEAR WITH IT UNTIL I FIND NEW BETA**

* * *

Giotto had just finished signing his paperwork and spending his time with Tsuna. He wondered if Talbot was right about Tsuna came from the future, why didn't anyone appeared to take the boy back to his original timeline. They couldn't possibly forget about the boy, right?

Well if they did forget about the boy, it means that Tsuna will stay with him forever. He didn't have to be married to some random girl that his Grandfather chooses. He could just say that Tsuna is his son and then all problems will be settled.

The door banged opened harshly and he saw a panting G looking at him. He glared at G for the loud noise that could wake Tsuna up. The boy stirred in his sleep, feeling disturbed and Giotto patted the boy to calm him down. Slowly, Tsuna felt asleep once again.

"What's wrong?" asked Giotto. He closed the door when G asked for him to go to the interrogation room. Just who else could disturb his peace of this day?

"We have intruder and it seem like he knew about Tsuna," said G leaving Giotto in shock. Breaking off from his shock, Giotto quickly entered the viewing room of interrogation room.

What he saw shocked him. There stand Alaude looking so pissed off and a fedora man who wore a stoic face. He didn't even flinched facing the wrath of the platinum blondie. As if sensing he had been watched, he looked at the black window.

Meanwhile for Giotto and G, they slightly flinched when the fedora man black eyes directing directly on their eyes. It is almost as if he can saw right through them who standing there.

"What business do you have with Vongola?" asked Alaude. His voice laced with anger. Reborn turned his head to look at the already pissed off Cloud Guardian.

"Like I said, I have no business with you all. I only came here to pick up my Tsunayoshi. Where is he?" said Reborn stoically. He can't wait anymore. Because the bazooka is still in its unstable state, only one person was allowed to travel to the past to get Tsuna back. Additional information, he only got six more hours to stay in the past, in order to not cause any more damage to this timeline. If he was even late for one second, he and Tsuna will stuck here, forever.

/

Tsuna wake up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He looking around the room and saw Giotto is not present. He just had a dream that Reborn arrived to this time. He slowly get down the bed and walked out of the room.

"Tsuna-chan, where are you going?" asked Asari, looking at the sleepy boy.

"I'm looking for Gio-nii. Have you seen him?" said Tsuna while yawning. Asari laughed before cradled Tsuna.

"I take you where he is," said Asari. Tsuna only nodded before he dozed off once again.

/

Hearing Reborn's answer didn't piss off the Cloud Guardian. In return the Sky Guardian who was so pissed off until he bolted out of the viewing room and go to the interrogation room. His face was red due to his pent up anger and both of his Guardians who present there never saw Giotto was this mad.

"What do you mean by you picked up Tsuna?" yelled Giotto in anger. He grabbed Reborn's collar tightly, almost suffocating him.

"I see you are fond with that boy. Typical Tsuna," scoffed Reborn.

"You haven't answered my question," threatened Giotto.

"Fine. I come to pick up Tsuna to go back to his original timeline. Understand?"said Reborn.

Giotto is slowly letting go of Reborn's collar. So does that mean that Tsuna will leave him forever? Will he never be able to see Tsuna again? Can't he keep Tsuna with him? His eyes widened in shock before feeling someone patting his shoulder and saw G shaking his head in denial.

Giotto harshly slapped G's hand away. He rushed out of the interrogation room until he saw Asari cradling Tsuna who is on his way to the interrogation room. He can't let Tsuna meet with that fedora man. Quickly he rushed to Asari's side and take Tsuna away from him.

"Giotto!" yelled Asari in alert. Reborn, who are be freed by G and Alaude, stepped out from the interrogation room. They're alerted with Asari's voice.

Tsuna, feeling disturbed that he changed from one hand to another hand, wake up only to see Reborn and other Guardians trying to catch up with fast-walking Giotto.

"Gio-nii! That's my Reborn-chi," said Tsuna, only to feel Giotto hugged him tighter than before. Giotto quickly rushed out of the mansion and entered his HDWM. Right now, Tsuna was on the verge of crying due to unable to meet with Reborn.

"Giotto, don't do it!" yelled G. Giotto turned back to look at those four people standing there.

"I will not hand Tsuna over to you. He will stay here with me. For one month, you haven't showed up and now you want to take Tsuna away from me," shouted Giotto, adjusting Tsuna on his arms.

"REBORN-CHI!" cried Tsuna out when Giotto flied out to the sky. Giotto's unexpected action leaves those four people dumbfounded. Meanwhile, for Reborn, he gritted his teeth. Just five hours left!

 **TO BE CONTINUE…**

 _A/N: THIS IS AN ENDING CHAPTER…YET. I TRY TO MAKE TSUNA TIMELINE IS DIFFERENT FROM PRIMO'S TIMELINE. AS YOU CAN SEE, A WEEK IN TSUNA'S TIMELINE, MORE OR LESS EQUAL TO ONE MONTH IN PRIMO TIMELINE._

 **I REALLY NEED A NEW BETA.. IF ANY OF YOU VOLUNTEER TO BE MY BETA PLEASE PM ME... THAT IS BECAUSE THELIRDOFGAMES-SAN WILL BE VERY BUSY FROM NOW ON SO I DON'T WANT TO BOTHER HIM/HER TOO MUCH... THANK YOU :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: GOODBYE  
**

 **KHR DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE... PLEASE BEAR WITH IT UNTIL I FIND NEW BETA**

* * *

"REBORN-CHI!" cried Tsuna out when Giotto flied out to the sky. Giotto's action leaves those four people dumbfounded. Meanwhile, for Reborn, he gritted his teeth. Just five hours left!

"That idiot Boss!" yelled G loudly in anger and frustration.

"Now, you tell me where that idiot is taking Tsuna?" demanded Reborn while pointing his gun at G's head.

"Haha, calm down, hitman-san. Giotto not gonna harm Tsuna," said Asari, tried to calm down the angry fedora man.

"Just five more hours,"

"Huh?"

"If you didn't find your idiot boss within five hours of time, there gonna be hell to pay. For you and for him," said Reborn in anger. G, feeling his pride was hurt entered the mansion with a furious aura in the air.

"Once I find that idiot, I killed him first for making me go through all this," said G in anger. He couldn't believe that he actually feared Reborn's wrath. He quickly ordered the subordinate to find Giotto's whereabouts.

/

Giotto was watching Tsuna gobbled a slice of chocolate moist cake. After that, another slice of cake will come to their table. It was Giotto's order for the waiter to fulfill all Tsuna's request. Giotto continued to poke at his strawberry shortcake before eating it uninterested.

The cake house's owner placed another plate of black forest cake in front of Tsuna before looked at the familiar blonde man. Not caring for others, Tsuna continued to eat the delicious cake. The lady passed the tray to one of her workers. She sits beside Tsuna and looked at the man in front of her.

"Giotto?" called the lady. Giotto snapped from his thought and looked at the lady in front of him.

"Elyria," said Giotto, smiled at his childhood friend.

"What's wrong with you? This is so not you to ignore your favorite cake," asked Elyria in worried tone.

"Ah, nothing. There are a lot of problems played in my mind," said Giotto, pushing away the plate from him.

"Problems? About what? Alaude and Daemon caused you trouble again?"

"No. somehow, this is the first time they actually behave from destroying the mansion," said Giotto caused Elyria's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Wow, that's new. What did you do for them to actually behave?"

"It's not me. It actually Tsuna's doing," said Giotto before diverting his eyes to look at Tsuna's seat but to find it empty. He diverted his eyes back to Elyria and back to Tsuna's spot when he finally realized Tsuna was missing.

"Where is Tsuna?" asked Giotto when he looked around for Tsuna's presence.

"I think he go to toilet," said Elyria, followed Giotto to go to the toilet. Giotto entered the toilet and found it empty. He quickly ran outside and shocked to see Tsuna who currently hugged the fedora man. Quickly he grabbed Tsuna away from Reborn, caused another wave of shock to Tsuna and Reborn. Just when he tried to take Tsuna away again, he feels his body numb. He dropped to his knees while still tightly hugged Tsuna, didn't allow Reborn to take Tsuna from him.

"Elyria, what did you put on my cake?" groaned Giotto.

"I'm sorry, Gio. The boy needs to go back to his timeline. He is your descendant. If you continued to keep him here, it probably affected our timeline. And if you continue with your decision, the boy existence will cease. Please listen to me, Giotto," explained Elyria when G called her earlier before Giotto arrived at her shop.

"NO! I'M NOT LETTING HIM GO," shouted Giotto. Tsuna cried because he was shocked with Giotto's loud voice. Reborn gritted his teeth. Now, he knows Tsuna inherited his stubbornness from whom. It already runs in this family bloodline. Later, he was shocked to see Tsuna's feet turned transparent.

"You have to let him go, Gio. There is no other choice," said Elyria, tried to persuade Giotto from letting Tsuna go. Giotto looked away from her and looked at Tsuna and was surprised to see Tsuna's waist started to turn transparent.

"Tsuna, what happened to you?" asked Giotto in panic but Tsuna only cried because he can't feel his feet anymore.

"Feet… no feel," cried Tsuna. Giotto looked at Tsuna before looked at Reborn.

"If he returned to his timeline, will he be fine?" asked Giotto sternly. Reborn only nodded. When sense his numbness started to fade, Giotto carried Tsuna and give him to Reborn. Tsuna hugged Reborn's neck and cried at his shoulder.

"Sorry that I'm scared you," said Giotto, tousled Tsuna's hair make it even messier. Tsuna turned to look at him after able to calm down.

"I'll come visited you some other times, maybe tomorrow after I see all my nii-chan, Gio-nii," said Tsuna. Suddenly a swirling portal appeared from behind Reborn.

"No, Tsuna. There are no other times. This is the real goodbye," said Giotto, trying to hold up his tears. He really hated goodbye.

"Thank you for the delicious cake. I loved it so much. Take care of Grandpa well, Grandma," said Tsuna, waved at the two people standing there as Reborn walked into the portal.

"I gonna miss him," said Giotto, looked at the vast sky.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you gonna meet him again," said Elyria, patting Giotto's shoulder. Giotto looked at her before smirk playfully.

"Grandma, huh?" teased Giotto that caused the young lady to blush.

"W-Who wants to be your wife, pedo?" stuttered Elyria before turned and walks into her cake house.

"I'm not a pedo," answered Giotto back, followed Elyria entered the cake house. Giotto promised he will never forget those moment he spent with Tsuna. He will cherish it for his entire life.

 **THE END…**

 **A/N: I WAS THINKING OF MAKING AN OMAKE CHAPTER FOR THIS STORIES..AT LEAST 2 OMAKE… SHOULD I MAKE IT? ANYWAYS I READY FOR ANOTHER STORY SO STORY REQUEST IS OPEN…**

 **I REALLY NEED A NEW BETA.. IF ANY OF YOU VOLUNTEER TO BE MY BETA PLEASE PM ME... THAT IS BECAUSE THELIRDOFGAMES-SAN WILL BE VERY BUSY FROM NOW ON SO I DON'T WANT TO BOTHER HIM/HER TOO MUCH... THANK YOU :)  
**


	10. OMAKE 1

**OMAKE 1  
**

 **KHR DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE... PLEASE BEAR WITH IT UNTIL I FIND NEW BETA**

* * *

G was irritated, a very irritated one that could make he want to pull Giotto's head off his body. It has been almost a year since Tsuna returned to his timeline. Of course, after Giotto returned home that day, G punished him by restricting from any sweets for about a month. In the end, Giotto admitted to hospital caused of sweet-tooth deprivation.

"Get back to your work, Giotto!" exclaimed G in anger. He had enough by watching Giotto walked back and forth in his office, while biting on his thumb.

"I can't work. I missed Tsuna so much," shouted Giotto with little tears on his eyes.

"Pedo," whispered G slowly. Giotto glared at G and ignored him after that.

"Ah I know. G, gather the guardians and Talbot at meeting room," said Giotto in his boss mode.

"Don't want to," said G while crossed his arms on his chest.

"This is an order from your boss and I will never receive a 'no' for an answer," said Giotto, tried to look serious. G clicked his tongue in anger and obeyed what Giotto wants.

/

"Just tell us what business do you have to gather us here? Some of us were busy, y,know?" said Lampo, irritated because this meeting bothered his nap time.

"Talbot, build a time machine. I want to visit my Tsuna," ordered Giotto out of blue that caused his guardians to slack their jaws and widened their eyes in surprise, even Daemon and Alaude was affected to. Alaude and Daemon? Yes, people, you read it right.

"W-Wait, Giotto. We never talked about this," said G, standing up.

"Hmph, I already saw that you gonna requested that. I have made the machine beforehand," chuckled Talbot when he saw Giotto's face lit up.

"Good, now all of us can go to see Tsuna," said Giotto, pushing his guardians to go to Talbot's lab. Typical Giotto, he always ignored his guardians' protest if he wants something to be done.

"Ready?" asked Talbot. He almost broke to laugh when he saw irritated face of the guardians because they were cramped in the glass room.

"We're ready," said Giotto in anticipation. He wondered how much Tsuna grown up in this one year.

/

Tsuna, already returned back to his 25 years old self, currently signed on his paperwork. Like always, he has been punished by Reborn for being a stupid guinea pig for tasting those candies. Reborn said that something like that has challenged his awesomeness as a tutor.

"Here, another pile, Judaime," said Gokudera, placing a pile of paperwork on Tsuna's desk. Looking at the pile, Tsuna banged his head on the table. Really, there was no ending of this gruesome paper.

"Call me if you need anything, Judaime," said Gokudera. After a few steps from Tsuna's table, he feel something heavy dropped on him.

"HIEEE, HAYATO," shrieked Tsuna when he saw a pile of humans dropped on Gokudera.

/

"Idiot, you could kill us," yelled G in anger.

"Hahaha, we land safely," laughed Asari freely.

"Extreme time- travel," shouted Knuckle in excitement.

"Ow ow ow, my back. I felt it just cracked," complained Lampo

"Nufufu, shut up green head. You're lucky that you're at the highest pile," complained Daemon.

"I'm so gonna killed you, herbivore," threatened Alaude.

"Gomennasai, Alaude. I just want to see my grandchild,"said Giotto, he actually the lowest one, followed by Alaude, G, Daemon, Knuckle, Asari and Lampo.

"HIEEE, HAYATO," those shriek caused Giotto to look up and saw a brunette man heading toward them.

"Hayato, are you still alive?" asked the brunette in worry. Giotto looked down and saw he land on certain silverette. Slowly, he stands up and continues to stare at the brunette who currently slapping on the silverette's cheek for him to gain his consciousness.

"T-Tsuna?" said Giotto that caused the brunette to look at him.

"Hiee! How can you come back from death?" screamed Tsuna, shocked seeing the first generation in front of him.

"No, no, no!" Giotto continued to repeat that word. G feel that Giotto probably sad because Tsuna forgotten about him, tried to calm him down. But, before he could done that, Giotto move towards Tsuna in a split second.

Giotto grabbed Tsuna's cheek and turned his head side to side, as if inspecting Tsuna's face. Giotto's face scrunched up as if he close to cry.

"How can you grow up so fast? And where is my Tsuna's cuteness?" exclaimed Giotto while crying on the floor. Tsuna and the first generation guardians widened their eyes in surprise. Who knows Giotto could be like that?

 **OMAKE 1 END**

 **A/N: I REALLY NEED A NEW BETA.. IF ANY OF YOU VOLUNTEER TO BE MY BETA PLEASE PM ME... THAT IS BECAUSE THELIRDOFGAMES-SAN WILL BE VERY BUSY FROM NOW ON SO I DON'T WANT TO BOTHER HIM/HER TOO MUCH... THANK YOU :)  
**


	11. IMPORTANT!

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **/**

 **I'm sorry this isn't a chapter. This is just an announcement. An announcement that I will no longer upload any chapter/ stories in the ... if you really want to read my stories/update, please go to the wattpad and find me by the username KouMamoru… I made quite a lot of KHR stories there that I didn't upload here…I'm so sorry… Thanks for all your support and favorites/ follows**


End file.
